


The Best Day To End All Of Best Days:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arcades, Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Stress Relief, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to watch Grace & Charlie for Danny, while Danny took some time for himself, Will it okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve decided to watch Grace & Charlie for Danny, while Danny took some time for himself, Will it okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was smiling, as he watched his children, that he shares with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, have some fun at the beach, They immediately changed at home, after he picked them up at school. **"These ** _are_** the days that are the most important"** , he thought to himself, & reminding himself, with a bigger smile, as he watched Grace teaching Charlie how to make a sandcastle.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was just enjoying the peace & quiet for awhile, He never thought that he would need this, But it helps, & keeps his mind sane. **"I got to make time like this for myself for now on, Instead of having to be told, & let my anger fester"**, he thought to himself, as he felt guilty, about how he was treating his family. **"I ** _will_** make it up to them"** , he thought to himself once more, as he was enjoying the day, & seeing what it would bring him.

 

He was snappish, & crabby to everyone, & especially to his ohana, He made apologies to the HPD, & to his teammates. He sent Chin to meet his favorite extreme bikers, who were traveling through Hawaii, while they were on their tour. Adam & Kono got to go on their trip, & Lou was able to be with his family more, cause he made sure that things at HQ were taken care of properly. Now, He just has to take care of himself, so he can continue to take care of his ohana for life.

 

After the beach, they cleaned up & went out for a night of family fun, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards pointed to car game, "Can we do that, Daddy ?", Grace Williams spoke up for them, & said, "Great idea, Charlie", Steve smiled in agreement, & said to the little boy, "Let's do it". They went to the arcade, & work up an appetite, before they enter the nearby restaurant. **"The best day to end of all best days"** , she thought to herself, as she followed her ohana in. She loves nights, like this, & hopes for more to happen. Cause, This is what life is about.

 

Danny went to his spot to reflect on the past 7 years, & he said thinking to himself, **"This has been the best 7 years of my life, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world"** , & he sighed contently, as he looks at the sun setting down in the background. "Time to go home", he said softly to himself, & went back to his car, got in it, & then went straight home, cause he needed to see his family, & he missed them like crazy all day.

 

After the fun, Steve lets the kids have a swim, cause it was still a little bit light out, & then when it was time for to come inside, Grace hugged her other father, & said, "Thanks for a great day & watching us, Dad", The Young Girl was smiling so big, it was like a diamond sparkling in the sky. Charlie came up to her side, & the little boy said smiling bigger, "Thank you, Daddy", & they went inside, & Steve had them washed up & ready for bed, so he could have some time alone with his lover, as soon as he comes home. When they were settled down, Danny came home after an hour, & smiled, as he saw Steve on the couch, waiting for him, & had two beers in front of him.

 

"How was your day, Baby ?", Steve asked with a smile on his face, Danny smiled, replying back with, "It was fucking great, It was so great to take care of myself for a change, You are the best, Thanks for taking care of the kids", The Former Seal waved a dismissive hand, & said, "No problem, I enjoyed myself, & so did the kids, Let me know if you want me to do it again", Danny nodded, as he leaned into Steve, & took a sip of beer, & sighed contently, They shared a kiss, & Danny said with a small smile, "I love you", Steve would never get tired of those words, "I love you too", he said, & they spent the rest of their time taking in & enjoying the quiet.

 

The End.


End file.
